kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Roxas
It mentions that he may be above Axel but definitely below Xemnas; going strictly by strength, Roxas is Xemnas' second-in-command! There's something wrong with that. (I get this from the promotional video with Roxas having 14 bars and Marluxia with 10 or 11 as third).Therequiembellishere 22:53, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :...Are you serious? The article only specifies that Roxas is stronger than Axel, but weaker than Xemnas. Beyond that is debatable. And health bars don't determine anything. DannyP 23:34, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Again, going strictly by strength, it's strange that the newest and youngest is stronger than all the rest.Therequiembellishere 20:55, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::It isn't strange. Roxas is the Nobody of Sora, who holds incredible strength. So why shouldn't Roxas hold incredible strength? ::::Because he's stonrger than Sora and Xemnas, while only existing a year. 14 bars isn't something he just got.Therequiembellishere 20:32, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, seriously, STOP basing strength based on something as trivial as health bars (and that video is months old. Things change in time). And nothing, and I mean nothing, implies that Roxas is stronger than either of them. He and Sora were evenly matched in their fight, and Xemnas is explicitly said to be the strongest. DannyP 22:46, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Besides, gameplay stats may not be that indicative of plotline "strength", I mean, Xemnas in Final Mix was a secret boss and incredibly hard, and he was just "testing" Sora. He looks much easier in KHII, but I doubt he grew significantly weaker during the time between. Maybe Roxas has so many life bars because he's just late in the game. Scottch 06:12, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :I know, I know and Danny P, you don't have to react so harshly at something like this, and you should really sign you're messages. Going off subject, is there a less grindy pic for him?Therequiembellishere 18:55, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::Harshly? How am I reacting "harshly"? DannyP 22:46, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::OMG, never mind! Therequiembellishere 21:39, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Nomura has said that the 3 strongest members of the Organization are Xemnas, Roxas, and Xaldin. End of story, and if you don't believe me, check Kh-Vids.net. :I'm not sure that Xemnas is as strong as we thought, he was always a much easier boss than some of the members. However, it is possible that Nomura was refering to Xemnas as you fight him at the very end of the game. In terms of pure strength i would have to assume that Roxas is stronger than Xemnas and only surpassed by Xaldin and perhaps Lexaeus. Xemnas' strength was always his incredible defensive powers and range of attacks, i think that Roxas' stats are better than Xemnas'. However if they ever fought I think Xemnas' cunning and experiance would give him the edge. Techniqually, Roxas would have to be better than Xemnas. I mean, he's the only member to beating both Sora and Riku. Sora just won because he new more about the Keyblade, and he undeniably beat Riku, Ansem and the Guardian are a totally different person than Riku. And since Sora and Riku ONLY together beat Xemnas, than that automatically makes Roxas the best, after all, he is the last surviving member, even after fighting Sora. -- Morghman Final Mix+ New information has arrived concerning his new boss fight. Shouldn't we add that?CyberXIII 14:14, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Let's wait until the final version of the boss battle is seen. You never know what SE might have changed. DannyP 01:48, 30 March 2007 (UTC) True.CyberXIII 14:14, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :I don's any problem in at least mentioning that it appears it'll happen, for one. Scottch 15:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Kingdom hearts chain of memories? Where is he in it?Meesa yoda 01:28, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Reverse/Rebirth's ending, where he stands in Twilight Town's Tower.--N/A *I don't get it, why is he there?Meesa yoda 22:37, 3 February 2008 (UTC) **Its in the credits, as sort of a teaser/spoiler. XienZo 03:50, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I think we should add something to Roxas' stay at the real Twilight Town, where he befriended Axel. Didn't Roxas become friends with Hayner, Pence, and Olette in the real Twilight as well? That would explain the three friends' somewhat friendly connection with Sora. See how they looked so bummed out when Sora first met them? Maybe Roxas had spent some time with them, and somehow left Twilight Town without notice to join Organization XIII. That would probably explain Hayner's initial unfriendly attitude towards Sora's gang when they first arrived. I don't think that this is theory, as this was hinted at in the Reverse/Rebirth ending (after the credits) of Re: Chain of Memories.--Zhengyingli 05:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree. This is the only explanation that makes sense to me. Sora cried when he left Twilight Town because Roxas was sad to leave, but it makes no sense to Hayner and the others to "feel like" they had to see him off if they never met Roxas. The new scene with Axel and Roxas on the clock tower implies that Roxas met the real Hayner, Pence, and Olette on his first day (the same day he got his name and met Axel). Otherwise I don't understand their familiarity with Sora. --Zephyrus11 20:29, 30 March 2008 (UTC) "Stalemate" To the user who changed the instances of Roxas defeating Riku to "stalemate," I understand where you're coming from, but he really did defeat him. Roxas even states later "I defeated a Riku once." I agree that Riku wasn't completely beaten, he wasn't dead or anything, but Roxas had won. If you want to discuss it any further just let me know here. Thanks. --Zephyrus11 08:12, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Well, if I recall correctly, Riku did defeat Roxas. After the Nobody knocks him on the floor, Riku asks why did he end up with the keyblade. After Roxas answers "Shut up" and Riku quickly knock him down, we clearly know what happens. --Ctrl Alt DelBR :Well, we mean before Riku becomes Ansem. Roxas hits Riku, who staggers and replies that he has to use darkness. Then Roxas gets owned, but w/e. XienZo 00:32, 3 May 2008 (UTC) and that was the second fight It doubles attack power IIRC XienZo 22:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, considering its in 3-D, we can't exactly rip the sprite off or anything... I think you get it in twilight town in the hard-to-open treasure room. XienZo 02:15, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I can ask one of my friends from the FFWiki if she can rip it for me. She has a good program that does that. -Azul 02:27, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Wait a minute! What card? A Roxas Card?Aeroclaw24 19:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC)Aeroclaw24 Yeah. All the members had cards with different effects. And Roxas was seen at the end of Re: Chain of Memories.Winxfan1 20:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 you get it in the Key to Rewards in twilight town after youve beat rikus story Picture Who changed the picture and how do I change it back? (or at least fix the dimensions?) --Zephyrus11 18:09, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I just reverted it back. Is it better?--Muchomas35 19:44, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Cool, Thanks Muchomas --Zephyrus11 20:31, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Roxas and Venn It says the Venn has an uncanny resembalance to Roxas and that it was unstated if he had any relations to Roxas. It was stated by the game creator (Who's name I can never remember) that Roxas and Venn have to relations. They just look alike. Having a relationshp or no relationship? I'm pretty sure that Nomura only stated Roxas was NOT Ven, but didn't state if they were actually related or not. XienZo 15:37, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I know! But people are going around saying that Roxas is Venn or they are related or something like that. But in the report, they said the it was unknown if they has a relation or not. I just wanted to make my point! XXRenoRabbitXx 15:39, 14 June 2008 (UTC) They can't be related as Roxas isn't a real person, i think what you ment is that Sora and Ven are related. Anyway my theory is that Sora had a significant encounter with Ven making his nobody loook like Ven, isn't there some connection between nobodies and memories?[[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 20:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I have to agree with Myself. Roxas is a nobody, and unless memories have to do with a Nobodies creation, which it partly does, then my guess is that Ven is Sora's father. After all Ventus is Latin for wind, and Sora is Japanese for sky. The genes in Ven may have affected the appearance of Roxas. I think the same is for Aqua & Kairi, and Riku & Terra. Aqua seems to wear royal-like clothes, and Kairi is a princess, sorry for getting off topic, but anyways, Ven is probably Sora's dad. My guess -- Morghman why do people think roxas and axel are gay? R0x4s 19:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC)poepel think there GAY its stupid really stupid please make them not gay and who ever see s this please help me please If you really want to, you can always go with the "they're nobodies so they can't be", but not like they'll listen... Just ask Nomura to send them a letter saying so.XienZo 19:54, 15 June 2008 (UTC) It's linked with the assumption that all relations (friends, family, ect.) a male human being has is because they are driven by lust. to fangirls, two good friends = they're in love with each other. I disagree with this idea immediately. OtOcon^_- 20:06, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Gay? Roxas is supposed to be "somebody dating" (my word for Roxas and Namine's relationship), with Namine after KHII, and Axel seems to be pretty tight with Larxene, too. Whoever came up with Axel and Roxas together thing is probably a 7-year-old wanting attention.-- Morghman Ok, they are not gay. LETS CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 17:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Roxas's hair color Roxas isn't giger wen you play him his not giger EVER pfft amitures... You should really sign your name... peoplpe want to know who you are. Who are you calling amateurs? Xicera 16:00, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Good or Bad? Okay I can't decide if Roxas is good or bad. I mean, he's part of the universe's most evil organization, and he attacked Sora at the Station of Awakening. Yet at the same time, he betrayed the Organization after a year of helping them, and talked friendly with Sora. He and Axel baffle me greatly. Any ideas on Roxas's loyalty? -- Morghman well the twilight town roxas seems like a nice guy but we really can't say much until Days I'd say roxas is like an anti-hero, kinda like the riku replica. 10:15 24 May, 2009 Verso Worlds Visited? No where does it state in the MoS that there has to be a "worlds visited" section. It's not really needed and it makes no sense to have it...? -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'8']][[User:Azul81677/Sandbox|'1677']] 00:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Completely agree with you, should we go ahead and remoove all the pages with these sections? [[User:Ultima The High Seraph|'Ultima The']] [[User talk:Ultima The High Seraph|'High Seraph']] 17:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, also, "Visitors" on the world pages should also be removed. -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'8']][[User:Azul81677/Sandbox|'1677']] 01:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Control over the Other Nobodies Sorcerer's are Xemnas' servant Nobodies. Sniper's are Xigbar's, Dragoon's are Xaldin's, Berserker's are Saix's, Assassin's are Axel's, Dancer's are Demyx's, Gambler's are Luxord's. Samurai are Roxas's. There is nothing at all strange about Roxas summoning Samurai Nobodies, and in fact it shows even less control over Nobodies in general compared to when Saix (who was still alive during the battle with Roxas) summoned all those Dusks. There is absolutely ZERO reason to assume that Roxas summoning Samurai implies he controls all Nobodies in existence. Stop adding it to the article. 00:31, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :72 - please be more reasonable. For one, ROXAS WAS NOT THE ONLY REMAINING MEMBER. At least four (more powerful) members were still alive. For two, Nobodies don't wait until death to switch allegiance - Axel is attacked by his own Assassins in Betwixt and Between. Everything you have said to support your claim is either blatantly false or a complete non-sequitur. Please stop re-adding it to the article. 03:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I am only saying that he gained their obedience AFTER the rest of the organization members had died. Saix and Axel at the least have shown to be able to control the dusks so we know control of those are not limited to one member. Roxas would have no reason to summon dusks to hold back Donald and Goofy because he had the more powerful samurai to use. Lesser nobodies naturally obey strogner nobodies, seen as in how even the Twilight Thorn is able to summon creppers. The organization as a whole has more strength than any single nobody (ie, Axel) which is why they are able to turn Axel's Assassins against him. But with the rest of the organization gone, the strongest nobody 'left' would be Roxas. If he chose to he would have their obedience, but he is likely not aware of this fact. Also, Roxas did not actually leave Sora's body to fight him, their fight was purely mental. The organization as a whole has more strength than any single nobody (ie, Axel) which is why they are able to turn Axel's Assassins against him. Sora and Axel were fighting Dusks, not Assassins Kaihedgie 01:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Kaihedgie, Assassins show up in Betwixt and Between. Again, 72, FOUR HIGH-RANKING MEMBERS WERE STILL ALIVE DURING THE BATTLE WITH ROXAS. It's not just that you're making an empty argument, you're using BLATANT UNTRUTHS. :Being able to control Nobodies that aren't yours (Dusks) certainly shows way more control than just being able to control your own. :Saying "The fight was purely mental" makes your argument even more illogical. Why would Sora's hallucination prove that Roxas can control all Nobodies? 03:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Soras hallucination? it was more than that, i only said the fight was mental, Donald and Goofy had to fight the summoned nobodies as they said, but did not see Roxas. I dont understand why you keep referencing to the four members being alive during the battle when ive said this could only be possible after all the other organization members have died. There is no organization left so there is no real 'renegade'. This is way off subject, but ive always wondered, why did Axel seem so tired when he allied with Sora in Betwixt and Between? he stops every few attacks to pant with exhaustion. There is no organization left, so there is no other power for the nobodies to listen to. The point is really that the twilight thorn can also control nobodies and it was the strongest nobody besides those in the organization. So, it is not just the organization that can control a few lesser nobodies, all it has to be is a powerful nobody. Another off subject question. Nobodies are left if a person who turns into a heartless has a 'strong heart'. The Keyblade can only be wielded by those with a 'strong heart'. what makes a heart strong? ::For crying out loud. XEMNAS, XIGBAR, SAIX, and LUXORD where still fricking alive during the battle with Roxas! Did you even play the bloody game?Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 23:23, 26 April 2009 (UTC) and how many times must i say, im talking about AFTER they are all dead. AFTER the rest of the organization is dead and GONE (hi I'm a different, and smarter anon)his point was that after the rest of the organzation was dead (bye Xigbar,Luxord,Saix, and Xemnas bye bye) Roxas,as the only one left, would have control over all remaining nobodies(and kryten koro, after Xemnas' final defeat a bunch of dusks appear in the final boss arena and try to make sure sora and riku don't get to leave) It wasn't My idea.Just clarifying it. 17:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Tell me why he picked you During his fight against Sora, Roxas' demand tell me why he picked you could just as easily refer to Axel as the keyblade. He left the organization to find out why the keyblade picked him ,and Axel sacrificed his life to save Sora but wouldn't get turned into a Dusk for sparing Roxas. Thoughts? 03:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) That is ridiculous he was referring to Diz not Axel. Don't ask questions that have been already answered. Dual Wield Roxas Limit http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3Z0OZoDIe4 Thought I'd show this to you guys D: Kaihedgie 16:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Whoa Whoever uploaded the big Roxas pic can they do that for the other members of Organization XIII? Winxfan1 18:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 I uploaded it and the larger Xion image. I also was able to find a large Axel image, but someone beat me to it. There weren't any other images for the other Organization XIII members, but I'll keep looking. Oblivionkeeper 18:32, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Awesome Thanks man.Winxfan1 18:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Hmmm. Say Oblivionkeeper, I might have a theory about the pics. The Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days english site just came out and these new pics of Axel, Roxas and Xion appeared right after that. Maybe you got them from there. So if the theory holds true, when the other members come in they're pics will be there too. It'll take some time, but I bet it could work. Winxfan1 13:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Roxas = Squall? I saw the victory poses for every character in 358/2 Days, and strangely enough, he has the exact same winning pose as Squall/Leon Kaihedgie 15:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Something for you Axel/Roxas fans: From 358/2 Days: "It’s unthinkable that Roxas comprehends the difference between men and women."Glorious CHAOS! 09:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :lololol—Urutapu 15:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC)